NEVER
by LulluBee
Summary: "Apa kau mencintaiku?" -Kai-/"Never" -Sehun-/HunKai YAOI BxB EXO Fanfiction


Never/HunKai/YAOI

Pairing :

Kim Jongin 'EXO'

Oh Sehun 'EXO'

Genre : Romance, Little Angst

Rated : T

Happy reading guys..

.

.

.

.

Kai menatap kesal pada namja disebelahnya yang sedang sibuk memainkan benda berbentuk kotak dan berwarna hitam ditangannya. Dia bahkan berdoa semoga saja benda itu terjatuh lalu ada seseorang berbadan sangat gemuk yang lewat didepan mereka dan tidak sengaja menginjak benda itu sampai hancur. _'Amin'_ bathinnya

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Bayangkan saja, dia harus kalah dengan benda tak bernyawa itu. Sejak tadi namja disebelahnya hanya memperhatikan benda yang bernama ponsel itu, sedangkan dirinya malah diacuhkan dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Yang dapat Kai lakukan hanya mendengus sebal sambil menyesap bubble tea yang ke sudah ketiga kalinya dia pesan ini. Mungkin jika ini berlanjut terus bisa-bisa Kai masuk rumah sakit akibat overdosis karena kebanyakan menelan cairan berwarna cokelat itu.

"Hun.." Kai mencoba memanggil namja yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"..."

Namun sayang tak ada sahutan dari bibir pink soft milik namja disebelahnya.

"Sehun.." kembali Kai mencoba memanggilnya.

"..."

Dan masih sama, tak ada sahutan berarti dari namja yang sekarang terlihat menyebalkan dimatanya.

"OH SEHUUUNNN!" Kai yang kesal akhirnya tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Ada apa chagi?" Dan akhirnya namja pucat bernama Oh Sehun itu mengeluarkan suaranya untuk membalas teriakan kekasihnya, Kai.

Kai mendengus tak suka, "Berhentilah memainkan ponsel, aku bosan Hun."Ujar Kai, jujur.

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka duduk disini dan sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masisng, mungkin lebih tepatnya Sehun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Kai yang sibuk dengan sumpah serapah untuk ponsel Sehun.

"Kalau kau bosan, kau pesan bubble tea lagi saja." Ujar Sehun dengan nada santai.

Kai hampir saja melempar gelas plastik berisikan bubble tea kearah Sehun kalau saja dia tak ingat betapa dia mencintai namja berotak bodoh ini.

"Aku sudah hampir mati kekembungan karena minum bubble tea terus Hun." Jawab Kai.

"Pesan cake saja." Ucap Sehun.

Demi apapun Kai kesal setengah mati kali ini. Dia bersumpah tak akan memaafkan si Idiot Chanyeol yang memperkenalkan permainan baru kepada kekasihnya ini yang notabennya adalah pecinta game. Bahkan Kai yakin kalau pacarnya ini lebih mencintai game dari pada dirinya.

' _Hupp'_

Dengan sekali tarikan Kai berhasil merebut ponsel hitam itu dari tangan Sehun. Dan berhasil melahirkan pekikan kesal dari Sehun.

"Yakk! Kai" Sehun memandang Kai yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Jangan main ponsel terus." Ujar Kai.

"Kembalikan ponselnya, Kai. Nanti bisa mati." Sehun mencoba merebut ponselnya dari tangan Kai, namun masih bisa dihindari oleh Kai.

"Jangan acuhkan aku Sehun."

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu Kai."

"Tapi sejak tadi kau hanya bermain game dan mendiamkan aku, Hun." Kai merenggut mengurucutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu kau mau melakukan apa eoh?" Tanya Sehun.

"Eumm.. Mollayo."

"Kau saja tidak tahu mau apa. Kembalikan ponselnya Kai ." Sehun merebut paksa ponsel yang sudah berada digenggaman Kai, dan sayangnya kali ini berhasil Sehun rebut, menyisakan Kai yang semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku membencimu Oh Sehun.." Kai duduk membelakangi Sehun, yang kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Kai juga bingung bagaimana dia tahan dengan pria berkulit putih ini, padahal dia sendiri sudah sering diacuhkan oleh kekasihnya hanya karena sebuah game. Dia tidak tahu sihir apa yang dipakai Sehun sehingga dia bisa menerima namja albino itu dulu.

Kai menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Dan dimenit berikutnya Kai menangkap seseorang yang sangat Kai kenal, orang yang baru saja memasuki Cafe yang sama dengannya. Dia pun langsung mendekati orang itu, meninggalkan Sehun.

"Kris hyung.." panggil Kai pada orang yang sedang duduk disalah satu kursi tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Orang yang dipanggil Kai pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kai. "Hai Kai.." Orang itu melambaikan tangannya.

"Sejak kapan kau berada dikorea hyung?" Tanya Kai.

"Aku sudah seminggu ini berada di korea, Kai. Duduklah.." Kris menepuk-nepuk kursi disebelahnya menyuruh Kai untuk duduk disana.

Kai pun langsung duduk dikursi yang Kris tunjuk. "Kenapa tidak mengabariku..?" Tanya Kai sambil berpura-pura memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Mianhae Kai, dari kemarin aku sangat sibuk jadi tak ada waktu untuk mengabari siapapun, heheh.." Jawab Kris.

"Arraseo hyung, aku tahu kau itu super sibuk." Cibir Kai.

"Hehehe.." Kris mengacak-acak pelan rambut Kai.

"Bagaimana kabar mu hyung?" Tanya Kai

"Aku baik, Kai. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Ujar Kris.

Dimenit yang sama seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan meletakkan secangkir cokelat panas dimeja. "Ini pesanannya." Ujarnya.

"Ne, khamsahamnida.."

"Silahkan dinikmati." Ujar pelayan itu lagi, dan lantas pergi kembali meninggalkan Kris dan Kai.

"Kau mau pesan apa Kai?" Tanya Kris.

"Aniya hyung, aku sudah pesan minum tadi." Jawab Kai.

Kris mengangkat cangkir itu dan meminumnya yang sebelumnya sudah dia tiup-tiup untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa panas dari cokelat tersebut. Setelah cukup Kris kembali meletakkan cangkirnya diatas meja.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku Kai?" Ujar Kris.

"Ye?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu selama tak ada aku?" Tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja aku baik hyung, memangnya kalau tidak ada kau aku kenapa?" Jawab Kai dengan sedikit cibiran dibibirnya.

"Kau kan tidak bisa hidup tanpa aku, Kai." Ucap Kris sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Tsk! Kau terlalu percaya diri Tuan Wu." Ujar Kai.

"Aku hanya bercanda Kai." Kris kembali mengusak rambut lembut Kai. "Kau sendirian Kai?" Tanya Kris.

"Aniya hyung, aku bersama Sehun." Jawab Kai, bahkan dia hampir lupa dengan kekasihnya itu. Biarkanlah, toh kekasihnya itu juga sering melupakannya.

"Nuguya?" Sudah lama Kris tidak bertemu dengan Kai jadi dia sedikit ketinggalan informasi tentang pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Kekasihku, Oh Sehun." Kai menunjuk Sehun yang masih asik dengan ponselnya yang duduk tak jauh darinya dengan Kris.

"Ohh, itu kekasihmu?" Tanya Kris setelah melihat Sehun.

"Ne, hyung.."

"Apa yang dia lakukan Kai? Sepertinya serius sekali?" Kris kembali menyesap cokelat panas yang kini sudah sedikit hangat.

"Dia sedang bermain game, hyung.." Jawab Kai.

"Seserius itu?" Kris tak percaya ada orang yang bermain game dengan ekspresi seserius itu, dia pikir ekspresi itu hanya untuk orang-orang yang bekerja dikantoran.

"Dia melakukan itu sudah hampir satu jam yang lalu, hyung. Tapi dia sama sekali tak mengubah tatapannya dari benda menyebalkan itu." Kai memandang sebal ke arah Sehun.

"Hebat sekali kekasihmu itu."

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya." Kali ini Kai mencibir kearah Kris.

"Sabar yahh Kai.."

"Tapi aku sebal hyung, dia selalu mengacuhkanku setiap kali dia bermain game. Bahkan aku meninggalkannya saat ini pun dia tetap tak beralih mencariku." Pandangan Kai tiba-tiba menjadi sedih. "Aku jadi takut hyung."

"Takut kenapa, eoh?" Tanya Kris.

"Aku takut kalau Sehun tak benar-benar mencintaiku." Kai menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu?"

"Dia selalu mengutamakan gamenya, bahkan disaat kita kencan seperti ini pun dia masih tetap bermain game itu. Dia tidak pernah memperhatikan aku."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja padanya?"

"Aku sudah sering bilang padanya, sudah sering mengingatkannya, tapi malah aku yang terkadang dibilang berlebihan." Kai menggigit bibirnya, entah kenapa Kai merasa sedikit sesak didadanya.

Kris memandang iba pada sahabatnya, yang dulu pernah dia sukai itu. Dia yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Sehun saja sudah bisa menebak sifat Sehun yang dingin dan cuek pada Kai.

Kris lagi-lagi mengusap-usap rambut Kai dengan halus dan lembut, seolah-olah memberikan perhatiannya pada namja manis itu.

.

.

.

"Sehuuuunnn.." Kai memanggil kekasihnya yang tengah duduk diruang tamu diapartemennya.

Karena hari ini hari minggu Kai tidak memiliki kegiatan kuliah sehingga dia memilih untuk main ke apartemen kekasihnya itu. Namun lagi-lagi yang Kai temukan adalah kekasihnya yang sedang bermain playstation,

' _Lagi-lagi game'_ bathin Kai.

Kai mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan benda ditangannya.

"Hun-ah, apa kau tidak bosan bermain game terus sepanjang hari" Tanya Kai seraya memeluk leher Sehun dari samping.

"Kau kenapa chagiya..?" Tanya Sehun tanpa ada niatan untuk berhenti memainkan benda berisik itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hun." Ucap Kai merebahkan kepalanya di pundak lebar kekasihnya.

"Kau kan sudah bersamaku, Kai." Jawab Sehun.

"Tapi kau masih sibuk dengan game konyol itu. Tidak memperhatikan aku."

Sehun memandangi Kai yang tengah merajuk sambil memeluknya, dia tersenyum. Lalu akhirnya dengan berat hati Sehun mematikan game yang BARU 4 jam lalu dia mainkan. Menggantinya dengan channel TV, sebuah acara music.

Kai tersenyum senang saat Sehun mematikan playstationnya, akhirnya doa yang selama ini Kai panjatkan terwujud juga –berlebihan-. Dia semakin erat memeluk tubuh kekasih pucatnya ini.

Dan entah kenapa Kai ingin sekali menanyakan pertanyaan ini, meskipun dia merasa seperti anak gadis yang sedang galau. "Hun-ah..?"

"Hmm..?" Respon singkat Sehun.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Kai, dengan pipi yang sudah sedikit memerah karena mananyakan hal yang menurutnya menggelikan.

"Ye? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Chagi?" Sehun memandang aneh pada Kai, tumben sekali Kai bertanya seperti ini.

"Jawab saja Hun.."

Sehun memandang Kai dengan alis yang bertaut. Manatap kedua mata Kai yang juga sedang menatapnya. Dan seketika itu juga Sehun tersenyum sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada televisi yang kini tengah menampilkan sebuah girlgroup yang tengah menari dengan liukan tubuh yang bisa dibilang sexy itu.

"Never." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Ye?" Kai sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dia dengar, saking kagetnya Kai sampai melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Sehun.

"..." Sehun masih fokus pada televisinya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Kai takut telinganya salah dengar.

"Aku bilang Never Kai." Jawab Sehun.

Kai memandang Sehun setengah tidak percaya. "Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku?"

"Never.."

Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya, pandangan matanya masih tak beralih pada kekasihnya yang tetap saja sibuk dengan televisi didepannya. "Ka-kau pasti bo-bo-hong kan? Aku tahu kau mencintaiku." Suara Kai sudah sedikit bergetar.

"Never.." Jawaban Sehun masih sama.

"S-Sehun.." Mata Kai kini sudah sedikit menggenangkan air.

Sehun menatap Kai dengan pandangan yang entahlah tak bisa Kai baca sama sekali.

"Ja-jangan bohong Se-Sehun, aku tahu kau mencintaiku, aku tahu.."

"Ck! Never..!"

"Hikss hiks.. S-Se-Sehun hikss.." Air mata Kai yang dia coba untuk ditampung ternyata sudah tumpah dari pelupuk matanya. "W-waeyo Hun?"

"..."

"Ku mohon hiksss bilang ka-kalau kau mencintaiku, Hun hikss.."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang Never?" Ujar Sehun.

"Hiksss hiksss hiikksss.."

Air mata Kai sudah tumpah seluruhnya bahkan semakin banyak setiap kali kekasihnya itu mengucapkan kata yang menyakiti hatinya. Apa selama ini Sehun hanya mempermainkannya? Apa dia hanya berpura-pura menyatakan cintannya hanya untuk mempermainkannya? Kai tidak menyangka kalau selama 2 tahun mereka berpacaran ternyata Sehun tidak benar-benar mencintainya.

Tubuh Kai bergetar, buliran bening masih terus terlahir dari bola matanya yang indah itu. Hatinya sakit, sangat. Jadi selama ini ketakutannya terbukti kalau Sehun memang tidak pernah mencintainya. Dia merasa sangat bodoh sekarang, sangat.

"Hikss hikkss Seh-un.. Hikss be-benarkan? K-kau tidak per-pernah mencintaiku hikss?"

"Never.."

Kai menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang masih bergetar. Tak sanggup mendengar jawaban dari Sehun. Apa kah Sehun sejahat ini?

"N.E.V.E.R Kai.." Ucap Sehun lagi bahkan penuh dengan penekanan.

Kai menutup telinganya semakin kuat, bahkan dia berharap kalau telinganya hilang untuk sementara waktu asalkan dia tak mendengarkan ucapan Sehun.

Namun Kai sedikit terkejut saat Sehun meraih kedua tangannya yang masih menutup telinganya. Kai menaikkan kepalanya menatap Sehun dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca, menatap mata Sehun yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya.

"Hikkss hiikss.."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kai. N.E.V.E.R." Ujar Sehun.

Kai menatapnya bingung, menautkan kedua alisnya. Dia tidak mengerti maksud dari pemuda yang ada didepannya ini.

"NEver.. Now and forEver.." Ucap Sehun, dengan senyum yang ikut menghiasi bibirnya.

"Se-sehun?" Kai mengedipkan kedua matanya. Dia masih mencerna ucapan dari Sehun.

"I love you, Now and forEver."

Dengan akhir Sehun yang menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Kai, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang dia rasakan pada pemuda berkulit tan ini. Ketahuilah, kalau Sehun sangat mencintai Kai, terlalu mencintainya bahkan.

.

.

FIN

.

.


End file.
